Rai Stays After School with Frankenstein
by Comtemplation
Summary: Frankenstein is staying after hours in Ye Ran High School doing paperwork, and Rai suddenly asks to stay with him? What could Rai possibly want to do? A small, humorous short story with slight hints of a Rai x Frankenstein relationship.


_**A/N:** Hi guys! Comtemplation is BACK, it's been two years! As I said in my profile, my ABHGP fanfic is still going to be on hiatus, because I totally forgot where I was going with it. xD BUT. In lieu of that, I'm going to upload the Noblesse fanfictions I have INSTEAD! And possibly make more of them too, now that school is going to start soon! These first few Noblesse fanfics will be pulled straight from my DeviantART account - HikaruLuvkaoru. Anything else after those will be freshly written and uploaded to both here, and my DeviantART. _

_With that said, enjoy these short fics. ^-^ Review, fave, follow - make me feel welcome again ya'll! xD_

 _Enjoy~_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Noblesse, this was solely made for entertainment purposes so no copyright infringement intended. Enjoy to the best of your ability. :D**_

It should be made clear that Rai did absolutely nothing wrong that led to him staying after school. He was not in detention, not at a conference, not intending to get any grade curves by giving the principal of Ye Ran High School special treatment.

No. The whole reason Rai was here in the first place was because he wanted to "experience what it would be like to stay after hours at school in the Principal's Office".

That's all there was to it. The only thing he had to do was tell Frankenstein he would be doing that. And Frankenstein being Frankenstein, he obliged. So now Rai was sitting across from Frankenstein at his desk, doing absolutely nothing, while the principal diligently scribbled notes onto several sheets of paper that were scattered around him. Much like previous times, the two continued doing their own thing for several minutes in absolute silence.

After a while Rai clasped his hands together in his lap and spoke up while he stared at Frankenstein's bowed head. "Frankenstein."

The typical thing Rai would ever say, of course. Frankenstein's reply was immediate even though his gaze remained focused on his papers: "Yes, Master?"

"Where is the tea?" He asked as he looked about the room, only seeing a few bookshelves, some potted plants, and table behind Frankenstein that only seemed to carry one item that puzzled Rai immensely. _What was it?_ It was a very sleek black, looked like a machine of some sort, and beside it were small containers that Rai couldn't read the label of.

"In my office there is no tea, but there is a rather old coffee machine," With his left hand free of a pen, he gesture behind him to the black machine Rai continued to stare at. _A coffee... machine?_ "And cream, of course. Tea can only be made in the Teachers' Lounge, I'm afraid, Master."

"Ah..." Rai began to press his thumbs together, and with the mystery of the coffee machine solved, now focused intensely on Frankenstein elegant right hand moving quickly across the paper. Although his movements were graceful, his handwriting looked like that of a doctor's. Surprising for someone so perfect as Frankenstein. But Rai would never tell him that, since the former would object any and all forms of compliments. Instead, he said, "Frankenstein."

"Mm?"

"... Can we go to the Teachers' Lounge?"

At that, Frankenstein's writing stopped. Slowly his pen fell to the paper it was originally putting ink onto, while his hands slid off the table and onto his lap. It was then Frankenstein's bright blue eyes lifted to look at Rai, who was staring at him rather innocently. Even though going to the lounge would take perhaps 5-10 minutes out of the time he could actually spend working on something _productive,_ he managed to say "Yes, Master" with a faulty smile on his face. "Follow me, if you will," he said as he rose from his oh-so comfy office chair and made for the door behind Rai. Rai got up as well and closed the door behind him, then proceeded down the hall with Frankenstein.

Their footsteps rang out loudly throughout the hall, as they were the only sounds that occurred with no one else but them at the school. Rai was used to such a silence whenever he was at home alone, and he supposed Frankenstein was as well, whenever he was pent-up alone in his office doing paperwork. But it made Rai realize that he was interfering with Frankenstein's few chances of solitude today. Even though he had been silent throughout his time in Frankenstein's office, he had decided interrupt Frankenstein and make him accompany him to the Teachers' Lounge, whatever that was. And even now, Rai, as he followed behind Frankenstein, noticed there seemed to be an irritated aura about him. As the latter pretty much yanked open the door to the Teacher's Lounge, Rai made sure to stay several feet away as the two of them entered.

The lounge wasn't too large, but maybe that was because there was so much furniture crammed into it. The was at least one table per wall, save for the wall closest to the door, which became home to an insanely large printer. Beside it was a crate of ink/toner cartridges, and a several packets of printer paper. Only one table actually had something on it, and it looked to be another coffee machine since it looked somewhat similar to the one Rai saw prior. Frankenstein headed towards it immediately upon entering, and was already pulling a Tazo tea K-cup out of one of the baskets beside the coffee machine.

"Frankenstein. Isn't that a coffee machine?"

"It's a Keurig single-cup coffee brewer, yes," Frankenstein replied - rather in too much detail for Rai to really comprehend - as he opened the top of the machine to insert the Tazo chai tea k-cup, and was about to press the "Brew" button before he withdrew his hand and cursed rather loudly. "Dammit! Forgot to bring my coffee thermos!"

Originally Rai had been prepared to question what a "Keurig" was, then what a "single-cup coffee brewer" was, and then what it was Frankenstein placed into the machine.

Now he was just wondering a "thermos" was.

Before he could ask what any of the above items were, Frankenstein turned from the machine and began to head out of the Teacher's Lounge again. "Stay here, Master, I need to get my thermos so you can actually drink your tea."

With that, Rai was left to his own devices. For some time, he stared at the coffee machine that was waiting for a beloved thermos to pour its brewed tea into. Then, he noticed a white box off to the side that was making a soft hum. It looked almost like a low, cube-shaped seat. Getting rather tired of standing there, he approached this box and sat down while he waited for Frankenstein to return, which wasn't too long in the first place.

When Frankenstein saw Rai sitting on this "white box", he nearly dropped his thermos. "M-Master! That's the mini fridge! Please refrain from sitting on it!" And again, before Rai could reply, he was tugged off the mini fridge without much of a fight.

"Just... stay there for now. Okay, Master? It'll take less than a minute to get your tea ready." Frankenstein completed the final step to preparing the Keurig by placing his open thermos in the correct position, and finally - _finally_ \- he pressed the "brew" button with his specifications already in place.

The both of them heard the sound tea hitting the bottom of the thermos, and with that reassurance, Rai decided to speak up at last. "Frankenstein."

"Yes?"

"What's a thermos?"

Frankenstein had already felt this question coming on. He had a reply ready promptly: "It's a vessel to hold beverages, much like a teacup holds tea, a mug holds coffee, etc. A thermos can hold pretty much any drink, warm or cold, and retain its temperature longer since it's designed with insulation in mind. But it also has a lid to help with that, too."

"If it has a lid, how do you drink from it?" Rai asked.

"I can show you that when this is done," came another ready reply as Frankenstein turn to look at the Keurig again, its timer designating that the tea had finished. He removed the thermos from its place and pressed the power button to turn the machine off, then reached for the lid to his thermos and locked it into its usual position. "Pay attention to this, Master, since I'm only showing you this once."

"Alright," and Rai began what he seemed best at doing: Staring at what he thought the most interesting at the current moment. Which surprisingly wasn't Frankenstein this time, but what he was holding.

"Beneath this... cover-like thing, there is a hole. To access this hole, which is where you drink from, you slide the cover away from the rim." Frankenstein demonstrated this by using his thumb to move the cover away, which revealed a hole as he had promised. "Then, of course, you drink." He demonstrated that too before he handed the coffee thermos to Rai, its cover closed so the latter could try an open it himself. "Try it out as we head back to my office."

"Thank you, Frankenstein." Rai held the thermos in both hands, already feeling how quickly it warmed up from the tea that was inside it. He reached his thumb over the top so it was on the cover, and with a snap, it slid away from the rim just as Frankenstein had done. At first, he thought he had done it wrong, but when Frankenstein looked back at his progress and smiled just about as warm as the thermos he held, Rai knew he successfully opened it. And by that time, they had also reached Frankenstein's office, so now Rai was quietly sipping at his tea while Frankenstein returned his office chair and began his paperwork again, perhaps writing even faster than before.

Though Rai sat in silence, his mind wouldn't stop talking about the same thing:

 _Frankenstein's lips touched this hole. Yours did too. Wouldn't that be what the high-schoolers call... an indirect kiss?_

Rai was glad Frankenstein was so fixated on his paperwork, otherwise he would have seen the former blush very lightly at those insistent thoughts.


End file.
